What Went Before
by mischiefmarauder
Summary: Harry goes back in time and meets the Marauders


What Went Before  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you see here.  
  
Harry knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office, and the entered. The old headmaster looked weary. Harry wondered why he had been called to his office. Harry rarely saw Dumbledore anymore, but he knew Dumbledore had a lot on his hands. Now that the ministry had finally acknowledged that Voldemort was back there was a lot of work to be done.  
"You wanted to see me Professor?" Dumbledore stared down at Harry through his moon-shaped spectacles. Harry looked so much like James. The eyes were different. He had Lily's eyes. But, Lily's eyes had been different. Lily's eyes did not have that haunted look that shone in Harry's eyes. The boy had been through so much already. Did he really want to put him anymore? But this just might make him happy again... "Yes, Harry. I have a mission for you, and your friends, from the Order." Dumbledore continued to look at Harry through his spectacles. Harry just stared back at him. He was shocked. The Order never gave them missions. They didn't let them go to Order meetings and tried to keep them out of Order business as much as possible. "What?" Harry finally managed to say. Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, Voldemort knows you are the only one who can defeat him. He knows you are a danger to him. He is now trying to get of the problem at its source." Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Professor Dumbledore interrupted. "No, Harry. Do not say anything yet. Hear me out first." Harry closed his mouth and sat back to listen to Dumbledore who continued talking with a twinkle in his eye. "Voldemort is going back to the time to the time your parents were in school. He wants to kill your parents. His reasoning is this. If there is no Lily and James Potter, there will be no Harry Potter. And as we all know, if there is no Harry Potter, Voldemort will not meet his downfall," At this point he turned to look at Harry, who was looking quite shocked, "Did you follow that?" he asked. Harry nodded his head and Dumbledore continued. "Our plan, although some members of the order disagree (Harry envisioned an angry Mrs. Weasley), is to send you and your friends into the past as well to try and stop Voldemort from killing you parents. It is best if y'all (excuse the y'all it's Texan) go because you will be the same age as your parents in this time and can therefore act as transfer students while protecting them," Dumbledore smiled at Harry, "and you would get to meet your parents." "Who would be going?" Harry asked. He seemed to be thinking very hard. "Yourself, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny," Dumbledore said happily. "Couldn't we change the future by doing this?" "There is a simple spell for time travel that, if done correctly, protects the events of time. It makes the person who received the information from the time traveler choose what they would have chosen had they not had the information. It is really rather confusing. They can choose differently for small choices, but not huge choices that change history. For example, if you tell them about Peter Pettigrew being a traitor, they will still choose him as a secret keeper. Do you understand?" "Yes, I think so. So, they can choose differently for everything except things that would change history?" "Yes. Pack your trunks. If you get your friends now, you can arrive in the past in time for dinner. Make a Grand entrance in the middle of the Great Hall," Dumbledore laughed. Harry smiled, then set off two find his friends. An hour later they were all in Dumbledore's office with their trunks (and, of course, Harry brought his Firebolt). Dumbledore smiled. "I suppose Harry told you all why you are here?" They all nodded. "But Professor? Isn't this dangerous?" Hermione asked. "Of course, Hermione. Anything that involves Voldemort is dangerous, but I believe you will also have fun. The Marauders will make sure your time there is quite humorous!" Dumbledore laughed. "Here is a note to give to my past self containing information about your classes and your mission. Everybody ready?" Everyone nodded nervously. "Good Luck!" And in a puff of gold smoke they were gone. 


End file.
